Brand New Day
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: AU  Sentinel verse . Eliza Stands  a.k.a. Ezra Standish  has to run away from the life she loves of consequences not her own. But along the journey you always find what you least expect.  Pack. Warning: C1 Rape C2 Sex
1. Part I

**Brand New Day**

BY: Wolfa Moon

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only having some fun

SUMMARY:

A page from my story 'Veil of Ezra' but a completely different AU (Sentinel verse). Eliza Stands (a.k.a. Ezra Standish) has to run away from the life she loves of consequences not her own. Herself a guide who needs to run from an insane, possessive sentinel brother in law. But along the journey you always find what you least expect. Pack.

**Brand New Day**

Hiding means you need to stay out of sight. To not be you. And that is what I have done. Running from, no, chased from the only home, life I know. So here I am riding on my last gift from my father, my horse, Chaucer. Looking into a reflection not my own.

This life is a mirage in a wasteland. Giving me time to recoup my life. My empathy all over the place. Maybe I should also remind myself that I am a guide. A person who is suppose to be a grounding rod for sentinels. Sentinels are people who have advance, heighten senses. They are also called guardians, warriors of good. But there are people who use those talents for evil. Use it to get what they want.

Myself is a treasure to sentinels. An alpha guide. There are many different types of sentinels and guides. Your alphas who lead the pack. You predators who are the true leader alpha. In other words think of them as wolves. Can be domesticated but still a wilds creature, feral. And us guides are there to be their anchor. Myself I am the cream of the crop. High level empathy and grounding rod. The thing is I didn't want to be a guide. I married another guide. His brother is a beta sentinel. And he wanted me to bond with him. I sensed a darkness in him that I had no desire to become part of me. So he created a situation. Claimed me a mad guide going rouge against a sentinel. Killing my love. Claiming that he could calm me. So I ran.

Ran to be another person. Ran to be free and not me.

In a guise of brotherly creation I run to be free. Find my path. Gather my strength. He will never have me. Roaming the wild hills I spy smoke. People. Secluding myself away to not feel the hurt in the world. Now my stomach hurts. And the guide in me is calling to go there. Go toward other human life. Something bad is going on.

Approaching I spy a man being ruthless to a man who can't fight back. Liquor scenting the air. Then the man growling out with grunted ugly scented pleasure. This turns my stomach the man rolls off the body beneath him. There I sense it. The man who is bruised yet the wild fire there calling to the inner part of my mind. A sentinel, a feral. I close my eyes to fight that sensation of protection. The man who is sitting by the fire notices me.

"Hey you wanna go, Or we could have a go with you?" he stands downing the rest of his bottle. My persona I know looks a dandy but beware of what is on the cover for inside is another story. The thing is I didn't see the other man behind the wagon. Arms wrapped around me. Struggling to get free. Fighting in all the ways possible. My stomach taking several punches while the man disgustingly grounds himself against me. Closing my eye my mind travels. Secret about an alpha guide is one who can do certain things. Reaching to the sentinel he feels me power up. Then a bomb goes off and we are everywhere. The emotions fly as do fist. Then what's all said and done I am left kneeling staring into wild eyes. While the ones we fought resonating their carnal needs on one another. They screamed around us. We are in our own little world.

The feral sentinel's eyes are upon me. Strange how eyes can see right through you.

**Brand New Day**

The next moment I am pinned with a weight upon me. The feral is staring sniffing at me. "Shaman." The Indian term for guide. I nod.

"Guardian." I voice back. "Can you please let me up?" the feral moves back off me and crouches Despite his injuries. Sitting up I take him in. the wildness about him. Guides normally stay away from ferals, too wild in emotion and senses. Ferals can be calmed but took an extremely powerful guide or a pack to become family. Taking in the scene around me. I can't leave him here in this waste of humanity. Against my survival, better instinct. "Let's get out of here." Despite his injuries he moves to the wagon puling items out. Gathering his things I gather. Myself I move to collect all the weaponry of the screaming men. I smirk at how good I am at my talents.

When I head to my horse I see that the sentinel has found a mount and is dressed and armed. I really need to tend to him. My guide side getting protective over the new sentinel. I don't want a sentinel. Yet we are sometimes bound by things not of our will or making. Instinct. In my case those eyes just stare into me.

"Let's head out of here and we'll take care of those injuries." We ride away from this stepping stone and onto another adventure.

**Brand New Day**

We stop by a stream. Making camp. The feral looks to me strangely. Guess he never been alone with a guide before. He's meet some before but alone, solitary interaction. Probably not. For a guide has to be able to control. Ferals are based on animal instincts able to hop quickly through the senses for a threat.

First things first. I get him clean. He doesn't speak much as I wash him off. Yet his eyes watch everything I do. Wondering if I am what I am and why I am not running away. I smile as I begin to see through the blood and dirt.

Wearing my guise I take the young man in. looking like a man I introduce as my cover,

"Ezra P. Standish." The man grunts a little, licking his lips. Looking at his throat I see it is red. Nodding I move to my saddlebag to get medicine out. Sitting down with a groan I begin to set my pace. Starting from his heads to his feet I treat his wounds. And he allows it. I calm him by talking to him. Giving him something to focus on. Then once he is dressed his stares at me.

"Vin Tanner," he speaks. I smile. He tilts his head.

"Pleasure to meet you." I offer him some more water. He takes it. Trying again,

"You're a shaman." He states.

"That I am."

"Why you not run?" ferals scare the straight guides.

"Because I am a much more powerful guide then you have encountered before."

"Unbonded," he wonders in his voice. Probably only been around bonded guides. Guides who can contain themselves and ground from their sentinel. Working the road both ways. But to be unbonded and around a feral.

"Yes, as before I stated. I am a different level." He nods. Groaning I lay down. It has been a long day. "I suggest we rest. The road is going to be tough ahead." He nods. "Don't worry Mr. Tanner. I have no desire to requisite carnal needs from you." The tension goes but he in on guard. He has a guide amongst him. His duty to protect. Letting my guard down I let myself take his vibe in. Wild as wind yet calming as rain. He looks to me. "Good night, sentinel." For that is what he is and what he is doing. Protecting the guide. Time to sleep.

**Brand New Day**

We have been riding for two days from the camp before I finally feel strong enough to gauge where is safest to go. Getting off my horse I kneel to the ground. Hands splayed across the earth. Lessons learned form the old ones. The ones who held us shaman and guardians in high regard. Being true to the earth. Opening my senses I feel Vin who is still unsure bristle as I push a wondering wave out. Can feel his eyes on me. I know he has seen this before. But he is a feral, which most guides shun and are afraid of to join with. For the wildness in them is flame hot. Takes a powerful guide to calm one or an alpha sentinel. Which are rare. Thank god. For I was prime steak to them. I can feel a bustle of life in two directions. One very active the other subtle, not quite alive. Standing up I approach my horse. Eyes are staring at me.

"Well Mr. Tanner, we have two choices. We can go to a very active community or subtle. I vote subtle." No answer. I can feel him analyzing me. Judging me on my outward appearance. I know I look like a man. Having enough scents to mask the feminine side. This is tedious. "Ok if you want it that way. We can part ways here." I don't need $500, going through discards at the original camp. Capture and bodily fun, twice reward. Rewarded with death. Besides, I have enough in my one boot. I begin to mount but am stopped.

"No," Springing like a cat Vin grabs me tight around the waist. His head bowed down over my chest. Calming himself with my heartbeat. Knowing for the first time he is not scaring away a guide. Realizing myself that he will want to pay me back for saving his life. Why me?

I rest my hand on his head. Running it through his locks. He purrs at my administration. The sound is alluring. Damn, it's calming me. Sentinels.

"Ok," he looks up at me. "Subtle is about another days ride from here." Scanning the land. "We can continue riding, set camp and then be there tomorrow mid day. How does that sound?" he purrs again. "Should I take that as a yes."

"Where you go guide I will follow."

"No Mr. Tanner." He stands back. Gaining some of his confidence but still wary. Still the abused kit. "I am guide, yes. But you only follow me cause I am your friend, alright." I don't want to be claimed. Trying to vibe my distaste for it. I have seen so many guides become slaves to their sentinels. Not me. The old ones respected us. Treasured gifts. Closing my eyes I shudder at the companion houses. Where Neal was known by name. Going to the city to pick out a new dress. The energy so sour it made me sick. Neal leaving Michael and I to muse around the city. So he could calm himself. Coming back I could smell the sick guide all over him. Even the blood.

I know I am a rare guide. Sensing things as if I am a sentinel. No, I just know how to hide what I am.

Going back to the sentinel before me I smile. He is nothing like those ones I fear. And he is feral. Stupid titles.

"Alright." He agrees. We mount up and head in the direction of subtle.

**Brand New Day**

The day passes in quite ease. My stomach hurts. Either I'm hungry or it is that time of the month. Ever since the incident with Neal. When he shot me in the gut. Killing the life that Michael and I were to bring into the world. So my friend comes along it hurts. Damn, and I'm around a sentinel. He's gonna smell me. This town hopefully I can runaway.

Stopping us I know I have little time. Sunset is almost upon us. The town is actually closer than I thought. Seeing smoke filter up from there. Getting off Chaucer I pat him. Vin follows my example. Pulling a rifle out I turn on him. He steps back. Thrusting the gun out toward him.

"I'm hungry. Go hunt." He tilts his head and glares. Good the feral is coming back. Soon strong enough to protect himself. He reaches out tensely like this is a test. He already has a gun belt around his waist and I'm adding to his armory. Vin tilts his head at me. "You kill, I cook." He just stares. "Go guardian, this shaman is hungry." He bows and runs off. Playing the shaman card I know is going to get him to be loyal.

Getting a fire started I let myself relax. My shields have been up strong for a while now. I only want some down time. To let them lax. Overworking them to keep the young feral calm. Looking back on him. He is kinda cute. No, can't let myself get distracted by a cute face. The fire is bustling before me. Trying to make it as smokeless as possible.

Damn, I bend over. My arm securing itself around my waist. I can play male but still have to deal with the feminine side of things. Damn. Wading up some cloth I place it between my nethers. Placing some scents on it to disperse my scent. But it is still there. I wash my hands and begin to get things ready to cook.

**Brand New Day**

"Hail to the camp."

I freeze at the intrusion. Looking to where the voice came from.

"Hail to you." I stand wary. My gun out by my side. Where is Mr. Tanner? I worry. The two riders approach me. One all in black, the other rough looking with a mustache. Coming closer I show my gun a little. Telling them I am armed. The mustache one raises his hands.

"We mean no harm pard. But we got a call for there being a feral sentinel on the loose." The two I left to fornicate till one died. Guess the other needed to make due with lies.

"And what has this feral done?" the man looks to the man on his steed. Feeling his eyes rake over me. I can feel his power. Damn more sentinels. And him a alpha while the one trying to make small talk a gamma. My shield going fully up.

"He ah attacked some men." He must sense I am a guide.

"Maybe he had reason." Defend my new friend. My property. The man tilted his head at me. I know I am radiating. But what am I radiating. The man stepped back a little. He's not as powerful as the one on the horse. Well not any longer. The man had dismounted at my radiation.

"I'm, ah, I'm Buck Wilmington and this is…"

"Alpha sentinel Chris Larabee." I tilt my head unimpressed. Neal is an beta at best. Met an alpha once. Good man. Thank good he was bond already. But this man. There is something dark in him. Moving myself I place the fire between us. He matches my step.

"Ezra Standish." Tilting my head. He tilts his. Great. I don't need this right now. I have a feral somewhere and a alpha scoping me out. Staring at him I can see his aura. Sadness, deep inflicting wounds upon him.

"Well mister Standish." Buck tries to calm the mood between us.

"Ms." Chris grunted. Oh boy. He can smell me. I take another step back.

"You sure hos?" Wilmington asked taking me in.

"Time of the month. Something a woman can never hide." Mr. Larabee took a step toward me.

Crash.

Vin came out of nowhere. I stepped back. He growled before lunging at Chris. This is not what I need. Vin growled and bite at the alpha. I didn't want him to hurt Vin. Vin is my responsibility. I am not his guide. Fighting your gut is hard. Not really when your female. Just over protective syndrome.

"Vin," I scream moving toward the two men. I reach out toward the brawling men. But they are so fierce in their battle. Reaching out again I am pushed. Falling my back hits ground. But my arms flay out. And my left arm falling into the fire.

I scream. The fire burns my arm. Pulling it out a blanket is thrown over it. Then lifted. The flames are out but my arm is an angry mess. Pain is flowing threw me. Mr. Wilmington sits before me. But there is a growl as he approaches me. "Be silent." I drop my southern accent. No longer caring for the ruse. My arm throbs in pain.

"Mr. Wilmington," I need control. "My saddle bag there is water and a apothecary satchel. Please bring them to me." Buck moves off. Looking to the sentinels. Vin approaches with his head bowed low. Knowing he is in the doghouse.

Feeling his sorrow for harm. He is beating himself over this, as he should. Approaching me carefully I allow him to smell my burnt flesh. He shivers at the smell. Maybe past experience with the smell. The war. But then he follows it up to me. Keeping his eyes down. Ferals are more animal than human they say. No they are human but keep more to the primal. And is more family oriented, pack mind.

"I'm sorry," he whines. With my good hand I pat his head.

"Don't do it again." Vin comes into my lap. Keeping his head low. Resting it over my heart. Taking in his guide. I am not. But it is nice. The pressure on my front. His eyes looking at my arm. It will scar but with my herbs not badly. But I would have the reminder. Vin gingerly lifted his hand to move it closer to him. I allowed. Thank god it missed most of my hand. The pinky side taking the major brunt of it. He sticks his tongue out to lick the burn. I allow it, as the coolness feels nice.

"Don't do that." Buck scolds as he sits before me. Vin growls. "Well it's your fault you hurt her. Both of you." He throws over his shoulder. Reaching out he takes my hand. Vin lets him take it. Guess he can smell the herbs of healing in my pouch. "This is going to hurt." I nod. Vin wraps his arms around me. Placing my good hand in his locks. Cleaning many of burns in my life I know it's gonna hurt. Feel like fire anew again. He pours the water over. I scream. Bit my lip bowing my head into Vin's hair.

Then other is pressure at my back. Another set of arms around me. My eyes watering I open them to see the black fabric clothes arms. Placing an arm in fornt of my mouth. Offering me to bite it instead of my lip. Buck continues and I bite down hard. He grunts but buries his face into my hair.

The other sentinel who had attributed. Cocooned in sentinels. What is a guide to do? They are both projecting sorrow, sadness, comfort. Looking up I can see Mr. Wilmington looking at his friend in shock. Guess he hasn't seen his friend show this much emotion in a long time. "Open the pouch. The purple colored tin. That will help with burns."

"You have a whole menagerie of things in here." I smile.

"Of course. One never knows what one will need." Vin keens at that. Reminding me of his injuries. Ones I still need to attend to again. I rest my head on Vin's head. Giving my head an angle where Chris moves in to bury his face in my neck. To take in my scent. I can hear him breath deeply. Learning my scent. Taking me in. then there is wetness. Vin growls. I know, how dare he mark what is his? Buck laughs.

"How are you doing that?" he asks as he begins to apply the ointment. I can only smile.

"I'm an alpha guide. I can do practically anything." He snorts.

"So what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" do about what? Yeah so I have a feral clinging to my front. And an alpha scenting me along my back.

"Well junior here is a rarity to say the least. Never seen a feral this close before." For they are considered animal. Grandfather of the tribe spoke of ferals as true warriors of earth.

"They are like any other sentinel." My hand unconsciously stroking his hair. "They need guidance." Buck looks at me. I sigh, "Vin is a feral yes but he has more standards then the men who I play poker with. More then the beta who is hunting me." Both sentinels growled at that. Not liking that a guide's life is threatened. Especially since I believe that they are affirming me as their guide. This is not the right time. I just wanted to be me, a simple guide. Well a rare simple. But to have remained by her guide lover and grow a family. "Easy," they both snuggle into me more.

"Well, thank you." Buck smiles nodding to Chris. "I haven't seen the old dog this way since," he trailed off. The dark sadness around his aura.

"Lost." I fill in the blank. Felling the alpha bury his face more into me.

"Yeah. You are a diamond in the rough Mr. Standish?" he quirks. Asking of my guise.

"An end to means. Neal is looking for a female Northern alpha guide. Not a male southern alpha guide." He wraps my arm up in the clean binding from my pouch.

"And he wont." The alpha behind me speaks. "I am sorry. I pledge myself to you." Oh god, not another one. Vin buries himself deeper into me. The little child making sure his mother never leaves him. A firm grip to prove still there. I nod. Chris purrs.

"But I am first to Vin." Chris moves back a little. "We'll talk later. It is time to rest. And I for one need it." All sentinels move as I get up. Vin hurriedly runs off then back. Two rabbits in his hand. I smile. "You hunt," I take with my good hand. Give it to Chris. "You cook." I move off as he takes them. Buck is a gamma and is watching me. He is the main caregiver to a guide in a pack mentality. The guide gives most to the higher orders. But a gamma of the group is more for the balance of the guides well meaning. True they can be separate from pack units. Like this one. Like this one? This is a pack. They need a guide. I know I am strong and capable of this but do I have time. I have little of it. Could spend it here help them maintain. Give Vin a place here. Be loyal to an alpha. Then when I have to go. Go in whatever direction, heaven, hell. Vin would be safe.

Sitting on the blankets I had laid out, which Buck had fixed. Mixing some herbs to help sooth the throb. Laying down. Vin moves in and lays behind me. A arm maneuvers around so my injury does not lay on the ground.

"I'm sorry Ezra." He whimpers again." Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me." Damn.

I can stay a little while. But I have to smile as Vin nuzzles into my neck. Feeling contentment, safe for the first time in a long time. Looking up I spy Buck setting up their sleeping rolls. Chris is fixing the rabbit up. I can feel him spreading his sense. Securing the area for the night.

"How are you doing that?" my eyes switch to the last male who is my least concern.

"Do what?' he smirks as I smile back.

"Doing that. I mean. I ain't ever seen him like this. Even with his wi…" Buck looked away from me. His eyes look to Chris who is glaring at him. I just smile.

"Mr. Wilmington I suggest you do not speak of past things. For I will not speak of mine." I close my eyes. Thy drugs are quick. I sleep.

**Brand New Day**

The next day we get ready. Taking Vin aside I tend to his wounds in private. He cowers a little at me. But I let him take my wounded arm. He unwraps as I wrap him up. He nuzzles the wound like an animal. Kissing and licking. I can only smile and appreciate what he is doing. I pat his head.

"Vin," he looks to me. His eyes sad and wanting. "You're a good sentinel." He smiles nuzzling into me. He helps me reapply the salve to my arm and wrap it. We head back to the camp. Our two others stand waiting for us. Reheating the rabbit stew for breakfast. Vin tried to fed me his. But I ended up giving most of mine to him.

Looking at Chris I knew he took as an insult.

The thing is I'm not hungry. Getting up I move to Chaucer. He whinnies at me. Smart horse. He snips at Vin's horse who nudges back. Leaning into him. I take in his smell. Thinking of the sentinels who are around me. I need to ground myself. So I do with the only thing constant in my life.

"So what's your real name?" looking up and over my horse I spy the alpha sentinel.

"My name at present is Ezra Standish. And you call me as such."

"You're a guide."

"Yes I am." Moving into the saddle I hold my left arm close to my chest. Vin comes up on the other side of me. Chris growls. "I am not a piece of meat gentleman. And you call him feral." I begin to move. Vin follows close. I watch as he glares at Chris. Marking his territory. I did voice I am Vin's first. But the power that is there. It frightens me.

Coming upon the town it is mildly lively. Vin bumps closer to me. Feral sentinels never much cared for civilization. They are of the wilderness. He looks to me and I can only smile. We get our horses settled and we go to where the action for this town is most prominent, a saloon.

Inside we are bashed with smells, noise, and taste that linger on the air. We move to a table. Vin slides his chair right next to mine. Chris takes up the other side. Buck just grins wide as he sits across from me.

"You are something else." I tilt my head at him for I know I am unique. "So are you going to tell us your troubles?"

"No for in a couple days I won't be here and be on to wherever. So my past is my own, as is any man's."

"Past always finds ya." Chris spoke as he picked a bottle from the center of the table that the waitress dropped off as she continued her rounds. Gathering that they are regulars here.

"As I know."

"Not good to keep running." I can here his suggestion stay, we will protect. Sighing I take in my surroundings. Not to bad. Not the worst place I ever been. Gently waving to the waitress.

"Bourbon please." She flashed a smile, winked and went to the bar. Vin growled. IN my alter ego what can I do but keep up the charm. Buck whistled.

"How'd you do that? I've been trying to get a reaction out of her for months."

"You aren't using the right ammunition." The senorita came over with two shots placing them before me.

"Senorita Inez Rocios."

"Charmed," lifting the shot. "Ezra Standish." Taking her in I can sense the low level in her. Not a true sentinel and not a true guide. Some senses high, emotion feel up. A perfect addition to this pack. Perfect for the gamma. Damn it, need to stop thinking like that. We are not a pack. True there are pack sentinel and guides but I do not wish to become a pack, gang. Nor do I desire to be a whore to be passed around. Tilting my head I pay close attention to the game. A traveler in town playing the crowd, winning and losing, mostly winning. Seeing him cheat gets me going for the pore Sod who sits across from him. who can't tell that he is being cheated. Rising I go to the game. I can feel the sentinel's eyes on me. There are two other people playing the game and getting bamboozled. The young man who caught my attention early on gave a great sigh. Rubbing his hand along his Bat Masterson hat. A tell he is unsure of his hand. Then an older gentleman. Filled with poor rotgut loosing focus on the game. But still shelling out every penny. Then a black man beside him. Playing a round, losing. Sitting a round, winning. Always maintain his original stake of ten. Smiling at his restraint.

"May I join?" the traveled takes me in smiling like a chesser cat.

"Why of course the more the merrier." Good time to play. So we play. The game goes good. Winning several hands off the bat. Normally you would lose to gauge the scene. But I am tired and wish to end this deplorable habits of the cheater. Winning the young man out he can only sit and watch now after several rounds while the traveler and I keep adding to the pot. The man places a deed on the table. Pulling it over I read. Ownership of the very saloon we are residing. Interesting. Wonder when he won that. Then I spy the original owner who is glaring from the stairs. The senorita gasping at what had transpired without her knowledge. Yes girl you have been swapped and shall be again.

"Match that, or fold." I raise an eyebrow. Pulling out a knife. A knife that is embroided in the finest of jewels and gold. The blade made of pure gold as well. The man drools over it. The drunkard leans forward taking in the blade. His eyes looking into mine. Trying to see what the blade meant. The traveler didn't know the meaning. He only saw the money value.

"Match, present your cards." He did. A straight flush. Grinning madly. I smile for I had played him better. Setting down my cards. A royal flush. The man gaps. For he had palmed the queen of hearts. He stares at me. I smile wider. "Good game sir." I pulled the pile toward me.

"You cheated." He declares. I stare at him.

"Why sir I only did what you have done."

"You saying I cheated?"

"Not at all. I'm just saying you cheated, badly. The queen I dealt is tucked tightly in your right boot." The man stands. I engage my derringer. And three other guns raise up. The sentinels growling vocally. The man looks around taking in the danger and how out numbered he is. He steps back. "I detest an amateur." The man looks around. He hands slowly raising to be seen as a non threat.

"I'll be taking my leave."

"I believe that would be for the best." He steps back.

"Tell me how'd you know."

"Lessons will cost yah extra, good day." The man stumbled out. Vin growling as the man passed. Sitting back down I gather the winning. Taking the deed I begin to read. The once owner come over.

"That is mine." Taking in the poor excuse for an owner. His belly beer filled and hair greased. Man in major need of a bath.

"Sir did you win the game." The man looks at me. Seeing me for what I am, kinda. He tends to reach but he doesn't make it. The man is ripped away form my presence. Vin snarling at the intruder who intended harm on his guide. Keeping his place between the threat and me. "Sir you lost, I won. Which means this establishment is mine." Anger radiated of the man. A man who was cheated out of his lively hood. Smirking I return to the table. Collecting my knife I spin it in my hand. Letting the light gleam on it. The older drunkard leaned forward.

"Do you walk the stream?" smiling at the interesting company I had played with.

"Only as far as it will take me." Satisfied with my answer he leaned back.

"I want a rematch." The kid spoke. Turning my head I stare at him. Tossing him a coin.

"Get out while you still have your money." The kid made a stupid move toward his weapon. Vin growled. The boy backed a way. "Smart move." The boy stumbled away. Vin looked to me taking the youth's seat. Guess he didn't like guarding from afar. Picking up the cards I begin to shuffle. The black man taking me in. he didn't like me. Must have been Ezra's accent, southern. Sitting straighter I begin to deal out cards. Vin looks at his, I know he has no money. Smiling I place a portion of the travelers money on the table for him. Grinning like a cat he plays. Raising an eyebrow on the man who vibrated distaste for the south. Grinning I deal him in. he warily picks up the cards. The older drunken man gathers up his cards. Guess he wanted to stick around and learn more about the man with a gilded golden dagger.

"How do I know you're not cheaten us?" the black man spoke. Smiling,

"You don't." he folds out his cards not trusting me. Good my reputation has begun, southern gambler. Nathan looked to the drunken.

"Come on Josiah," urging the giant up. I tip my head to him. He nods back.

"I hope we can gather water together soon." The giant stands and leaves with the black man. Vin leans closer to me. Securing himself with taking in my scent then ask in a low tone.

"What is that all about?" I slide the blade over to him.

"That man is an honor guide. He is suppose to help guides who have lost their path. This blade is given to those guides who exceed in the empathy. Water, for emotion moves like water. It is an honor to have such a blade. The ones who have are consider a teacher. When I have trained another in the art I will pass this blade onto them. But I have had no such experience of one on my level. So the blade remains mine till that day. Yet I wish it had less blood then it does on it." But am lucky that it dealt a scarring blow on my enemy. Taking back the blade I slide it into my boot. Standing I move to the bar. The waitress/bartender/ Mexican fire comes over to me.

"I see you are the new owner," I nod. "Am I to be replaced?" I shake my head. "Good."

"Whatever you are making, double it. All tips are yours." Grinning she hopped up over the bar and plants a kiss on my check. Once she is back on the ground her eyes go to Buck, a game. A game I can play. "You will not regret this." I already have.

"A room please." She hands me a key. Taking her hand I kiss it and head up the stairs. Vin follows.

**Brand New Day**

Upon entering my room Vin walks the perimeter of the room. Securing the safety. I have had sentinels under me before. None of which I ever desired to bond or stay with. Good to learn what one gets into. Guides are many things. He approaches me as I close the door. Eyeing the windows to know of an escape.

"Come on, let's get you tended too." He moves to the bed and sits. I watch as he runs his hands along the feather bed. Smiling at him taking in the civilization and softness. Placing my bag over a chair I grab my supplies. He begins to take off his shirt. My hands probe the pink, red tender flesh. It is healing nicely. My hands running down his back he leans in and purrs at my touch. Taking out the salve I begin to rub it into his raw back. Then there is a knock on the door. He growls. I call out, "Who is it?"

"Marcus Hook." I have no clue who that is.

"What do you want sir."

"I want to discuss the ownership of this saloon."

"I'm sorry sir this is not up for discussion."

"Are you sure I can't change your mind?"

"Positive." There is a pause then a turning of the doorknob. Damn the bastard has a skeleton key. Drawing my gun. Vin gets ready to pounce. A thud is heard on the other side. Followed by several others. The door opens. There before the door is the bellied ex-owner face planted on the floor with the alpha sentinel foot on his neck. Buck behind him collecting the guns off the other two men who had followed/paid to help me vacate. Boy his surprise when my other guardian comes to save the day.

"My hero." Vin stands straight moving quickly back to my side, securing his place. I touch him and move over to the door. Kneeling down so the man can see me. "Sir I suggest you vacate before this man decides to go primal." The man nods. "Swear it."

"Swear." The man stands but Chris won't let him pass.

"Keys," he snarls at the man. The man pulls out the ring handing it to him. He in turn tosses them to me. He runs away. Moving back to the bed I get the salve out for my own wounds.

"Damn boy what the hell happened to you?" looking up I see that Vin is still exposed and Buck made the inquire. Vin comes over to the bed and sits down. Chris closes the door and locks it. I continue with my ministration.

Vin purrs.

"The men who I saved him from had their fun with him before I arrived." Chris growled at that. "Don't worry we dealt with them accordingly." Buck looked to Chris seeing that the story the men told was a lie. That the feral is the victim.

"Sorry," sorry for doubting you, I can hear Buck through the words. Finishing up with Vin I move back getting the purple can out. Removing my jacket I begin to unbutton my fancy dress shirt. One can hear the sounds of inhalation. Damn sentinels all focusing on me. I still have on an undershirt, which under that is a corset, which I hope to vacate soon. Holding out my arm Vin takes and begins to unravel the bandage. Chris moves in to sit beside me. Vin growls, Chris growls back. There is going to be a fight soon between them, I can only hold them back so long.

"Vin, Chris, please desist. I am tired and I wish to get out these cloths." That gets both of their attentions. Damn, sometimes I hate being a woman. Smiling I hand the can to Chris who opens it for me. Before my hand can reach inside he dabs his own hand in. Vin has a firm grip on my arm. Not really ready to relent his hold on it. "Vin, I am not yours." Chris huffs. "And I am not yours." He looks into me, slight fire behind his eyes. He moves off the bed to get closer to my arm. He begins to apply the salve. Buck is shaking his head.

"How do you do that?"

"I have already told you."

"Yeah and that ain't not a hell of a lot." Chris grunts in agreement as both sentinels care for my arm. Looking to Buck. My mother said you need to trust somebody. Somebody you know who will protect you.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well we know your female. Running from a beta sentinel who wants you as his."

"You're a high level empath." Chris spoke. He knew what the dagger meant. He looks to me. "My wife had one. She trained another and gave the blade to her. (She trained Claire the one who ended up killing her). You smell like lavender and raindrops." Chris took in a breath, as does Vin. Vin leans more into me, resting his head on my shoulder.

"And somehow you can control both of them." Buck spoke with amazement.

"I don't control anyone, nor am I a guide to be controlled." Having seen my fair share of guides acting like slaves.

"Never said you were," Chris spoke fondly closing the cans lid.

"This is your town?" Buck nods answering my question.

"Yeah we're the law here. And now you're the owner of the best saloon in town." The town isn't much. "So you have to stay for a while?"

"Or I can give the saloon to Ms. Inez and leave." Which is one of my plans. From what little I saw the lady ran the place more than the previous owner. Chris radiated anger at the idea.

"Yeah how is it you can get her to kiss you and I can't even get her to give me the time of day."

"I have charm." Buck huffs taking a seat in the chair.

"I have charm."

"I have class," leaning my head onto Vin. I feel so content with him. Comfortable for the first time in a long time. Chris I can feel his eyes burning on us.

"What happened? What did he do to cause you to run?" Chris needed to know. Reading it on his face. I may not be his but he would not let another guide die on his watch. Sighing deeply, sadly,

"He killed my husband. Proclaimed I did it. It split the town apart. I wasn't safe. I had seen guides forced into bonds. And I have no intention of being forced by him. I would rather die. But I need to avenge what I have lost."

"Then what?' Chris looked into my wells.

"Then I am free to do as I please."

"And that is?" I smile. There are so many dreams I can dream. But to live a dream is harder. "Ezra," so much question, longing in two syllables. "Will you stay for a little while?" why not? I had nowhere else to be and Vin still needed time to heal.

"For a while." Chris nodded. He would take what he could get. "Mr. Larabee," looking at him. "I may be a guide. But I am not yours."

"Never said you were."

"Your actions speak loudly."

"I will protect you guide for you are needing protection."

"I'll protect her." Vin spoke.

"You feral." Vin growled. Chris smiled. Both egging each other on. There pheromones filling the air. I am tired. Moving to Buck for he is safe territory. We watch as they both circle each other.

"Buck can you undo me." My under shirt off exposing the corset. Buck takes me in. the femininely of me. Losing the bindings I can feel the tension on my rib cage lessen. Taking it off I expose myself to the air. Buck looks quickly then away. But the growling has stopped. Both sentinels looking at me. The true female me. My hand going to my face to take the mask off.

"Beautiful," Chris sighs. Vin just stares at me. For the first time both of them are seeing the female me. Lifting a flap I pull out a nightshirt. Remaining topless for a moment before covering what god gave me.

"Now that the testosterone fit is over, can we please go to bed." They both look from one another. They can fight another day. "Good," I move to the bed and lift the covers. "Um we are not all sleeping in the same room." Chris looks abashed at this. He had intended to stay close by. Protection radiating off him even more when he sees the real me. I guess I can be the real me for a while. Hell Ezra is a pain. I want to be me. And if Neal comes I have two sentinels to rip him to pieces. Using them to win. Chris approaches me. He leans in smelling my scent.

"You don't need to hide here."

"Thank you." Leaning my head against his. He purrs at the praise. How long ago did he lose his guide? Such a dark stain in his aura.

"We will be next door." Of course they would. Chris looks to Vin the silent communication. Protect the guide. They leave the room. Vin still shirtless moves to me.

"Vin," he looks lost. He always looks lost, but I am helping him find his path. "What is it?"

"I never had a guide this close around me. I mean bonded ones sure but never one all alone with me. They feared I would go feral on them. I am an animal." Lifting his chin so his eyes look into mine.

"You are not an animal. You are a watcher, a sentinel. The greatest warrior the world has to offer. You will protect me. I feel safe around you. Safer then I felt in a long time." Speaking my heart, truth. "You can't be an animal. Animals were those men who hurt you." I move in closer to him to wrap my arms around him. He sags into my touch.

"Why aren't you afraid?"

"I have worse things to be afraid of." Stepping back, "you are the least."

"Ez, what is your name?"

"Eliza is my true name but Miriam is my middle name and that is what you should call me. Same to you Chris." There is a thunk and laughter coming from the room next door. Vin huffs. Moving to the bed I remove my pants and slide in. scooting over I make room. He eyes me.

"Will you be my guide?" looking away. I never wanted it. But peace…

"I can't answer that. But I will stay until you are well enough on your own. Now bed." He begins to disrobe. Getting all the way to his knickers, which I have to stop him at for he would have taken those off too. Taken things off which I insisted he wear. Another level of protection. He gets into bed with me, cocooning himself around me.

"Eliza?" the word questioned on the air. " Even though we may never bond. Can I stay with you?" my lost puppy. Finding safety in a lost wind. Should I let him be close? Could I handle just being around him not his center? Remain unbonded. Tempt fate. Pulling on the string as hard as I can. It doesn't break.

"Yes." He purrs in content. Resting his nose into my neck. Giving a attentive lick.

"Thank you." We sleep.

**Brand New Day**

The next day I dress as a woman. For the first time in a long time I feel safe to be me. I really wanted to be Ezra, but was outvoted by three sentinels. Can be Ezra later. Walking along the shops I am greeted with smiles and polite gentlemen head tilts. Vin follows me. Several feet behind, upon my request. Going into Potter's store I am greeted by a lovely woman who is meddling with her daughter's hair.

"Be with you in a moment."

"Take your time." I look over the smells, the books, cloths and other haberdashery. Thinking of Chris wanting me to see that the town is safe for me to be me. Then if I am uncomfortable I can wear my mask.

"Mama you're doing it wrong."

"Sorry dear." Hearing the conversation I look over. The mother is fiddling with a ribbon trying to braid it into her daughter's long hair. "I'm all thumbs." Sighing to myself, why not.

"May I be of assistance?" They both look to me. Both in shock. Plastering a smile upon my face I give an innocent eye bash. The girl looks to her mama while Mrs. Potter takes me in. no threat.

"Do you know how to do what she wants?"

"What pray tell does she want?" the little girl now given permission shows me the front of a book. The hair is interlaced with ribbon. Moving over I take the ribbon. Without a word of agreement I set myself to work. Having had not to do this in a while. Mrs. Potter watching my work.

"You sure do know how to do that." I smile at the praise. Small talk, learn the town.

"I use to do all the girls hair for weddings. Ribbons, flowers, whatever caught their fancy. In their hair." Tying off the end I take in my work. "Pretty as a picture." The little girl runs to the mirror. A squeal of delight fills the air. So young of life.

"Thank you, thank you." Squealing she leaves the store. Mrs. Potter looks at me.

"Thank you, ms?" Ms. What I couldn't use Stands that would be a target prepainted.

"Miriam Tanner." Vin who followed me into the shop dropped whatever he had been holding.

"Sorry," he grunts out. Both looking at him then returning on topic.

"A pleasure to meet you. Thank you for the braiding. Girls and their picture books. How long you in town for?"

"Not too long." For that is what I intend. Mend and go. She looks at me. I know what she sees. A fragile thing all alone in the wild west. I smile brightly at her concern for me.

"Well there are two sentinels guarding this town. So it is rather safe." I tilt my head. Everyone seemed to accept the guardians for what they are. "Oh dear, no these sentinels are good." Getting her flustered. Laughing warmly on the inside. "You know what a sentinel is right?"

"Yes I do." More than I want to. Looking around the shop I begin to place my order. Smiling mischievously at her fumble. "And finally a bag of penny candy." She rang up my order. Vin comes over toward me to take my bag. She's about to protest but I smile to Vin giving it an okay. "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you and come again." Nodding we depart. Vin stands closer to me.

Outside we walk along the boardwalk. People stare and watch us outsiders. Vin keeps nudging the back of my shoulder as we walk. Calming himself with my presence. Letting the sun warm me I look up. Catching a glimpse of something dark in the sky. I look to Vin who has looked up as well. Turning to him I realize something. Touching his hand he looks immediately to me. He had zoned and with a simple touch I had pulled him out. He looks amazed at that. Well I am an alpha guide. I can do many things.

"Chris? CHRIS!" turning we see that Mr. Larabee had stopped in the middle of the street staring obviously at what we had been staring at. A woman stood before him shouting at him to come out of his zone. Having no effect. Patting Vin I move quickly, jumping off the boardwalk to head toward him. The woman makes a squawk as I move her aside to get to Chris. Vin had just started to zone when I retrieved him. Chris is full on looking at the bird. I pat his arm. Then trail my hand along his arm to the tip of his hand. No affect. Looking at his eyes I see they are lost. His blackness of his aura shrouding him. Making him off balance. This man needs a guide desperately. Just like my Vin. There I go again my Vin. Reaching up I begin to move Chris' head but the lady make a grab at me.

"Mary don't," I hear Buck come into the foray. Vin growled at the woman. The woman looks about to burst again but Buck shushed her. Moving Chris' head toward me. Bringing him down to my neck he breathes in my scent. His forehead touches my shoulder.

"Come back to me Chris." The body jerks. Arms reach up and encircle me. He buries his nose into my neck. Taking in my scent. "Are you with me Chris?" he growls, sounding so much like a feral, like an alpha. "Chris?" he begins to lick my neck. Beginning to feel his teethe graze as he tries to mark me. "Buck." Buck moves toward me but I don't have time for that. Vin pulls me away from Chris, snarling his attitude at the alpha. Chris assumes an attack pose. Buck has grabbed for me moving me back. His concern a moment ago for Mary dissipated. Trying to get to them before a fight breaks out. "Let me go Buck."

"I don't want them hurting you again."

"Well I don't want them hurting each other." Nodding he lets me go. Moving between just as they look about to strike. "Enough!" that brings them back more to their human side. "Enough!" I shout again. Having to pull more on Vin's hair. For he has no collar or leash to pull on. Vin moves close to me regaining his place. Chris snarls. Mary moves in.

"What is going on?" I heed her no mind. Chris moves closer to me. Mary disapproving attitude radiating off her. She doesn't like me. Good.

"Thank you Miriam." Smiling I nod.

"So what type of bird?"

"Falcon," he answers me. Turning around I begin to move on. Mary won't stand for it. She reaches for me. Jumping back when all three sentinels jump to defend me. She looks stunned. I smirk. Tapping them each I begin to move back toward the saloon. All heads, noses turn to me as I walk back to my abode. Eliza/Miriam has been out enough. Time for Ezra to play.

**Brand New Day**

Putting on my mask I check myself.

"You are a very handsome man if I do say so myself." Dusting off the shoulders I move to the door. My weapons in check and my sentinel standing at the door. He tilted his head at me. My scent is masked. Taking steps toward me he gets into my personal space. "Something wrong Vin." My southern accent full on. He grins.

"Just checking," he says. I smile as I walk around him and down into my saloon. Senorita Inez smiles at me. Tilting my head I move toward her.

"How are things this day?"

"The day is good senor. Can I get you anything?" I waned a drink but first I wanted to talk with the lady who held such fire.

"Yes," I move to head behind the bar and into the back room. She follows. Taking in the small kitchen I see she has food cooking. "Does any one assist you?"

"No," she huffs. Turning I look at her.

"Hire someone you trust to help you. I don't care about ethnics or beliefs. As long as they can cook well and they are good." She smiled at this. Knowing she had something already planned. Holding up a finger she moved into the alleyway entrance. A shrill whistle from her lips had somebody running. Wondering at what I have gotten myself into and everything telling me it is perfect and fate's path. Even if I had to break my string from her and not onto another. A woman walked in. her cloths flashy but her demeanor seductress. Her eyes traveled over me, question there.

"Hello," she stuttered. I tilt my head.

"An honor to meet you." Inez beams a smile.

"This is Annahita. She helps me cook, sometimes."

"Good, you're hired." The lady takes me in really this time. I know what I look like. Flashy southern gambler.

"Sir, I cook for you?"

"Yes, and you will take a room here free of charge." She cringed a little at that. Stepping up to her. "My dear, I ask you only to cook here. Any other business is of you own asking. I will not make you do what you do not wish." The woman brightened. She moved to hug but stopped herself. I only smile. Tilting my head again. "Ladies I leave you to run a proficient business." Moving out Inez follows me stopping she pecks me on the cheek. Stop to look at her. My turn to look in question.

"You are a good man." I smile,

"Just don't tell anyone. It would soil my reputation." Speaking louder, "now get back to work." Playing up she placed her hand on her hips and huffed to work the bar. I could get use to this business. But I had other major issues up on my list of things to do. Taking in the room I smile. Vin has taken a table. Chris and Buck are joining him. Tension oozes but they didn't feed into it. Watching I can see how badly Chris wants Vin to calm the hell down and back down. Maybe even claim him. That would be something to see. Hell it's a wet dream to think about. I am a bad girl. Smiling to myself I move off to pass the gambling balcony. No one being a threat. The poor boy back to be conquered. Their eyes are on me. I walk over to them. Vin pushes out a chair for me.

"How'd you do it?" Buck looks at me in astonishment. I smile as he refers the additional kiss that Ms. Inez has bestowed upon me.

"Class." Chris pours me a drink of rotgut. He smiles at how I got another one over Buck. And especially a female pretending to be a man. Lifting the offensive drink up I smell it and pour it on the floor.

"If you want to obliterate your sense of taste. Be my guest. But my pallet is more defined." Pushing the chair back into the table. Moving to the exit I hear the chairs move. Glaring over my shoulder I see the sentinels rise. I am male now to the world not a fem petite who needs to be saved. Moving out into the light I do my rounds as the new gambler, saloon owner in town. Moving to the stables I visit my horse.

Pulling a penny bag of candy out of my pocket the other occupants bring their heads over the side. Mine greats me with a whinny. Moving over I give him a piece of candy. Leaning myself against his stall door. There is so much going on in my head right now. The energy they produce. It's getting confusing. I could feel the mild linkage that had began to form. A slight bond that began to scare me.

**Brand New Day**

End Part 1

AN: I don't know how to end this. I wrote this a while ago and has been sitting in my computer. So I added a little more to kinda wrap it up. But I have no clue how to truly wrap it. So hope you enjoy. May touch back on it at a later date or if the muse strikes.

Reviews help…


	2. Part II

**Brand new day pt 2**

**Warning!**

Sexual bonding in this chapter.

You have been warned.

**Brand new day pt 2**

Relishing in the day of events and what one does to entertain. And the annoyance of being female. Hating this time of month. For it brought along other issues. They say men are hound dogs. And they can easily walk into an establishment and procure what they need. But what about when a woman needs. If I asked I bet I could have 2 volunteers. And if I did that, then a bond would truly start to form. The small one scaring me enough.

It is wrong yet it felt so right. Fighting the instinct of want, need. Their energies calling to me. And myself radiating back. I need to leave soon. This is becoming too much. Then remembering the promise that I bestowed upon Vin. My puppy.

Sitting up on the roof of the saloon I watch the stars. Releasing my self-form to the emotions of the earth. Letting them travel up to the heavens. Asking them to answer my silent questions and prayers.

"Miriam?" looking over Vin is coming toward me. I am no longer disguised. For night can hide many secrets. And at this late hour it didn't matter. People came in to play the new owner. Learning what they can about the new proprietor. Also the man saying snide remarks about my latest employee. That is when I began to cut my business patrons. Quickly making it clear she is here to work as cook and nothing else. And if anyone here hurts any of my own I would personally have no problem letting my wrath flow. Also reminding them who fixes their food and drink.

Smiling at the memory of the men pushing their drinks away that had been served during our conversation. Relaxing back into the night.

"Miriam, are you okay?" my lazy eyes look to him. He is a beautiful specimen of man. Feeling him worry about his guide. Him fighting his instincts too.

"Yes Vin." Probably been fighting ever since I began to go into heat. Damn female and monthly times. He comes over to sit close to me. The night has chilled me and he is so warm. Moving in closer I take his warmth. Nuzzling him this time instead of the other way around. He closes his eyes as I take what I need. Guess turn about is fair. Feeling him welcome whatever I am willing to give. Right now I am willing to do something. Looking up into his eyes I move in. Kissing his soft warm lips.

Startled he backs away a little. Confused he stares at me. Wondering if I am real. Smiling I move in for another. This time he welcomes it. Yet there is a stiff tension there.

"Miriam?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" smiling at him.

"I am kissing you."

"But you don't want to bond with me." Huffing.

"Vin sex isn't the only way to bond. Sometimes it can be just a simple release of want and need." He looks at me. Fighting what he wants. Fighting the nightmares of the carnal needs of unwanted, touching him throughout his past. I'm offering him a wonderful fulfilling dream. His animal wanting the guide more than anything. I can feel his tiny war. If I pushed more he would relent for his guide. Do anything for me. Backing away. I would never use him. I would not become the monster that Neal is. "I'm sorry, sorry." Moving away quickly I begin to make my way to our room. Getting ready to jump down to our balcony, a hand grabs my shoulder.

"I…" Vin stares away than back at me.

"Vin, no. I am just being a female."

"A female in heat." He knew that men could easily take care of their carnal needs. But if a woman of standing wished it was frowned upon. Lowering my head. Now I am the one with shame. His hand moves from my shoulder to my cheek. His well calloused hands soft against my skin. So warm and safe. This felt so right. Lips meet mine. I want more. Moving back to the roof and into Vin. We just kiss. His hands touch gently along my body. Craving the touch on both sides of this fire. I can feel it building. Crap.

Moving back I place space between us. Both of us breathing heavily. This is wrong.

I slink back to my room. This is nuts. I want this but I can't. Can I?

**Brand new day pt 2**

Moving to the bed I shack my head. This is terrible. I want. I don't want. This can't be happening. Warmth surrounds me. Strong arms.

"Forgive me."

"You have done nothing wrong." I lean back into him. My wild sentinel. The threads there. I can see them calling, singing to me. But I can't.

"I've, I've never been…" he stops. He's shy, reluctant, and cute. Opening my eyes I look at him. Taking him in he is blushing. Looking away. Relaxing into him. Giving him that this guide trust him. That I trust him. "I've never been with a woman."

"Then we won't waste such a precious thing on my wanted needs."

"Why not? I want." He looks into my eyes. I look into his.

"No Vin. What I want is carnal want. And when you experience your first time."

"I want it to be you." I smile. Moving in I kiss his soft tender lips. He returns with fire. Moving a hand up I place it on his lips.

"That is a high honor. But not now."

"When?" Yes when?

"Soon." Moving to the bed I get under the covers. I need to sleep on this. Vin wraps himself around me. I am safe for one more night. But what about the next.

**Brand new day pt 2**

The next day I dress as Eliza needing to remember who and what I really am. Remember what I am fighting for. Letting my self feel the town and all it's wonders. And also feeling the newly arrivals. They vibrate strength, sentinels. Not like my Chris or Vin. Damn… Unbonded, proud, & dangerous. Keeping my face forward I move to where the sentinels mostly reside, besides the saloon. Sheriff Office.

Walking down the street I feel eyes on me. I know I'm new so people watch. But it is not the normal. Freezing in spot I let myself radiate. Chris has taken Vin out to hunt. Also wanting to keep an eye on my sentinel. Stay in my good graces. But then I feel it. There are more sentinels in Chris' territory. I spy them. Closing my eyes I feel for Buck. Looking to the jail I make my way toward my safety. I know he can feel me.

He looks at me. Watching his eyes go wide and begins his hurried stride toward me.

A man jumps off the boardwalk beside me as I pass. There is a deep inhalation of breathe from him. I move quickly to stand behind my approaching savior. Turning I place Buck between me and the men. The town folk don't know what I am so I don't wish to advertise. But a sentinel with a pack of other sentinels is something to be wary of. True Mr. Larabee has a pack of two. But he is not of a wondering pack made of several sentinels. Sentinels thrive in the wild plans. Guides thrive in the protectiveness of communities. Where emotions thrive. We live off the support of other humans.

"Is there a problem here?" Buck asks me as I take position behind him.

"Not really." I can feel Buck blanket out his senses. Covering me with him. I may not be pack but I am a guide who vibrates fear and unwant. The group stops before us. A man steps out between the throng of 5 men and several youths. Probably picked them up in their roaming. But makes a mighty feisty pack.

"Can I help you with something?" the sentinels puffs his chest out. Showing that he is the more powerful sentinel between them.

"Guide, I am alpha sentinel Hardison. Honor your calling." Guide I am but that is not how one address a lady. This lot are such primitives. The voice carrying demand in it for me to behave like a pup. I move to stand beside Buck. Gathering myself.

"You are not an Alpha. You're a delta at best. And I am guide but not yours."

"Then I can challenge." He vibrates. It's sickening. It reminds me of Neal and how he would vibrate his power around. Probably how he did it to those poor guides in the guild house, brothel for sentinels. To gain a sense of who they are. More like a torture chamber. The world needs to change. Gathering myself,

"Challenge who? I am mine." For I have not bonded yet.

"Then come." He extends his hand out to me. Expecting me to simply take it. A man to use to those guilds.

"No," I stay defiant. He radiates his displeasure and lust as he takes a step toward me. Closing my eyes it feels like Neal before me. Oh god.

"Is there a problem here?" The air stills as the voice speaks. I hadn't even heard them ride in. To frozen in my nightmare. But I couldn't deny the power Larabee is radiating toward the sentinel gang. A presence stands beside me. Opening my eyes as I hear a familiar growl. Comforted at it. We lock eyes. I can see the feral staying only at bay for me. He steps around the pack to take them in. I watch as he growls at them. The leader sentinel huffs at my feral. Boys are you in trouble. He returns to my side. Leaning into me he smells my clean scent. The guideless pack growls. The leader not liking this. He looks to alpha Chris still astride his horse. Gun resting in his hand.

"Yes," the leader speaks. "This guide is unclaimed. I challenge for the right of her." That snaps Vin attention from me to the pack. I move my hand out a little to block. Not touching. For I am sentinel-less guide. "She declined. But I…" Chris cocked his gun.

"Step away from her," Larabee growls at them. "Now." This never ended well when power is thrown around. Vin places an arm around my waist. Speaking high volumes. Feeling him fight all his instinct. Protect guide. Laying a hand on him he moves in to bury himself into my side. I don't care if I am semi-bonding. I feel safe.

Growling is heard but I ignore. Larabee has thrown his power out. Making his territory known. Closing my eyes I relax into my feral.

Pulled out of my calm by a hand on my shoulder. Than I hear Buck's calming voice. Vin tightens his hold around me. Growling at the intruder. Still on guard.

"I'm gamma Vin." Pack level, submitting. "I won't take her. No challenge." Damn I might as well be claimed the way they are acting. Placing my arms around him I snuggle in.

"It's okay Vin." Moving back a little so he can see my eyes.

"Guide," he breathes breathlessly. Feeling him try to understand what that pulling sensation is. That empty space inside all sentinels yearning to be filled.

"Yes, Vin, I'm a guide." Moving back, he stares at me. . Looking over I spy Buck standing between Chris and myself. Can sense him vibing as well. His empty space.

Stepping back I watch the gang make their way away from us. But some look back. Lost souls. Their yearning toxic to my empathic senses. Shuddering I step back out of any of their reaches.

**Brand new day pt 2**

Needing some time away from them I go change into my alter ego. Taking some time to earn some cash when I depart. I need to leave. This is becoming hectic. More trouble than I expected. There strings playing for me. Neal is coming after me. I couldn't ask more people to lay down their life for me. Already lost my husband, my child, my home. Did I have a right to those dreams ever again?

Playing brutally I take all of what the kid has. Stupid kid betting his cloths. Everyone laughing as he walks out in a tablecloth. Inez telling him to give it back when he is done.

Collecting my winning I give them to her to hold onto. Before I reach for the brandy she pours for me she places a food plate on top.

"You must eat guide." Looking up I glare at her. She glares back. "Honor in your calling." Tilting my head I take her in. so mysterious. Lifting the tortia off the plate I eat it. Watching her grin and saunter off.

Shaking my head I make my way to the outside. Sitting down I let myself relax. Vin has been hovering. But a forced look from me as I passed him on my way out to let him now, stay. Need to clear my head.

Sitting in the chair out front I take in the town. My shields on extra guard with the sentinel pack in town. Looking at the stragglers, wondering at what they are doing here in the first place. Not my worry. Watching the town. The mundanes walking around with no clue as to what is in their mist. Daily troubles and worries vibe off them. Turning my head I can feel their lostness calling.

Spying the pups that are over by the livery. Pawing at the ground. Unknown at what potential lays in them. Nervous, scared, want. Want to understand what they truly are. They catch my eye. Seeing that as a beacon they come toward me. My shields fully up. No scents to hide what I am.

As they get closer they sniff the air. Both confused by my appearance. Smiling at my discreet form. the mundane oblivious but for sentinels. They smile back, weakly.

"Guide?" they prance from foot to foot.

"Sentinels?"

"Um," one starts then looks around to make sure their alpha is not around. Kicked, abused kits looking for meaning in this wilderness. Probably never seen a guide before today. Probably wondering if this is normal behavior for guides to hide themselves like this. "Um," he tries again.

Standing up they still. Approaching them slowly, keeping the rail between us. Their eyes go wide and searching. Wondering where my presumed sentinel's are. Looking for my feral, Vin.

"Come here." Looking even smaller they approach me. Extending my hand I allow them to smell. They look from one another. Realizing I am not their guide but I will give comfort. The larger of the kits pushes the smaller one first. Taking them in they look related. Probably are. No one knows how sentinels come to be just that they are.

He comes closer to take my hand. He rubs it between his paws. Then he leans over to smell my wrist. He takes his time going through the senses. Balancing himself out. Doesn't even realize he is doing it. Yet when he stands up and stares at me. Focused for the first time. The top of his game. He smiles. Looking to his bother who is stunned by the small transformation begins his balance. The same motions taking his time. On his last one he rest his face into my hands. A sign of giving himself to me. Possible doesn't even know what that motion means. But when his eyes find mine. He does. Strong hazel eyes. The boy is an alpha. I can feel it. Yet why does he? He doesn't know? And his brother?

I take back my hand they whimper. People had stared at us while they did this. Not understanding. One person though looked in fascination. The man from my first poker game in town stood on some steps by the livery under a sign reading 'wounds healed'. His eyes understanding and curious. Returning to the sentinels before me.

"Leave this pack."

"Where should we go?" lost kits. Looking around I make sure their once alpha is not around.

"There is a town up north in Sioux Falls, Colorado. There is a shaman there who can help you." They look from one another then to me.

"But," the younger one nudges him. Guess it never felt right to him either.

"Thank you." He says smiling. Finally understanding what it mans to be what he is.

"You're welcome sentinel?"

"Sam, Sam Winchester." The younger one. No older than I can guess 10. His older brother places a protective arm around him. Finally all is clear.

"Dean, Dean Winchester. Thank you."

"Go there. They will know what to do. Go tonight." They look at me as they make their way to the livery. The man on the stairs nods to me. I nod back. Moving back I take my seat.

The doors creak with the appearance of Vin. He places a hand on my shoulder. His nostrils flaring, smelling the kits on me. His hand travels down to my hand. My hand, which is still moist from their administration. He entangles our hands to bring it up to smell. Then he is licking my hand. Erasing the scents of the kits. Looking around people are watching. More specifically the man from the game. His eyes watching everything that is going on through sober eyes. Pulling my hand he growls.

"Vin public," I remind him. His senses open to see the people prying in on our business.

"Eliza," he purrs. I love it when he does that. Tightening my hand he focuses. Reminding him I am Ezra at the moment.

"Vin we need to talk." His eyes meet mine. Such a wonderful ocean to drown in.

This was never a permanent stop. Just a stone along the path. And then the trouble that came along the path. This conundrum that stands before me. My past chasing me. I don't want to drag innocent's in. Never wanting a sentinel. Never finding one I truly felt at peace with. Then this wild man comes into my life and, "I'm going to be leaving soon." His hold on my hand tightens. Eyes searching mine. Do I dare ask? Do I want him? Can I place him in danger? Hell life is dangerous. "Do you want to come with me?" pulling his hand toward me. Watching his eyes. Letting him see and feel the truth in my words. He vibrates his emotions. So troubled but one that sings loudest. He looks away then back. All his fibers screaming at him, yes. But I need to hear it.

"If you'll have me." His eyes spark as we look at one another.

"I welcome it." Vin releases my hand. His eyes rove over the town. Taking it in. stepping back from me he leans against the poll. I have a sentinel. A guide who swore, never. And a feral one of all kinds. Looking at him I am content. Yet the hole seems to be getting deeper.

**Brand new day pt 2**

I am walking through the town. My cloths are bloodied. So many have fallen before me, for me. Innocents. Town in flames. Surrounded by fire. Through the fire is my nightmare. Neal stands there. My golden knife my only weapon. Bloods drips from it. Yet I feel the empty pit. Teetering on the edge. Where are my sentinels?

Neal grabs for me. The nightmares I hear of forced bonding becoming a reality. He grabs me. Twisting the knife out of my hands. He throws his senses at me. He is everywhere. Slamming me to the ground. I am falling into the pit.

"You're mine." I scream as he tries to invade me, mind and soul. His hands burning into me.

"No, NO! Vin, Chris, help me!" he burns. It hurts. "VIN! CHRIS!"

**Brand new day pt 2**

Fighting as arms hold me. Words begin to filter through the pain and fire. Calm cool touches. Whispered gentle voices. Opening my eyes I am not there. Strong arms are holding me. Feeling them vibe safety. Chris is always behind me while Vin takes the front. Chris' is buried in my neck snuggling in. kissing my hot tempered skin. Vin is right beside my face. He's kissing and licking my tears away. My shaking hands reach up to nest in his hair. Moving so I can sink into his ocean eyes. Grabbing his head I bring him in and devour his lips. I need him, them. Need them to fill the hole. I don't want my nightmare. He doesn't draw away from me. Sensing my need.

Chris behind me is gnawing at my neck. Not hard enough yet to leave a bonding mark. But to note that he is there and wishes to be a part. I melt back into him. He is so strong and welcoming. I want them, both. I can have them both. We can be a strong pack. But I am frightened. Keeping one hand in Vin's hair I let my other web themselves through Chris' hand around my waist. I moan.

The noise eggs them on. We become a pile of bodies. My heat rising. My want. Their want. The strings of bond. But this place is not secure. Bonding is done in a secluded place. A place that can be maintained. For when the bond is forged it leaves the pack energized and singing through the air. And any disturbance can ruin the newly mended links. Do I dare let in. I can't fight it forever. I stop the kiss. But lips try to reclaim.

"Wait, wait." They don't let me go. Spying Buck who is in the room watching us. Keeping an eye on us. Being our sentry while we fix the bonds of pack. His eyes glazed. But clear. We both stare at one another. "We need a secure distant place."

"Chris' cabin is close and secure. We can go there for the bonding." I lower my head. "Are you sure about this? This is permanent." I close my eyes. The sentinels not letting me go. Thing is I don't want them too. Fear fills me. The nightmare coming to the surface to haunt me again. Nodding my head they advance their efforts.

"Whoa, sentinels. We need to depart here." I am finally doing this. We try and move. Well I try to but I have two large masses unrelenting. "Gentlemen, may I be your guide." The both growl. "I take that as a yes. But we are not bonding here." That gets thorough to them. They look from one another. Their minds on the primal. "We need to be secured." That gets through. Chris I know has done this before and begins to move away. Vin doesn't understand. "Vin we are going to bond. But not here." He looks at me. I smile. He understands.

**Brand new day pt 2: :: Warning: bonding::**

One the fastest ride I have ever been on, even faster than a train, we are at Chris' remote cabin. There we set up a bonding area behind the house.

We start by having the fire surround us. Giving us safety. Making sure we are alone. Furs are laid out on the ground. To make it cozier for us to join on. Buck moves to stand at the only entrance in through the fire ring. Next Cloths are removed. The moon highlights my alabaster skin. Feeling a little embarrassed at my state of undress before such strong masculine man. Thing is looking at their naked body they have nothing to be ashamed of.

Kneeling down I focus on what I must do. I'm scared. Truly. This moment I have pushed off for so long. Binding ones not just body, but soul, mind, and spirit. Connecting with out mother earth I feel her vibe at the anticipated union of her warriors. Welcoming home her lost children. Feeling her sensations. The trees growing, waters flowing. Things that once have become a great deal to connect with flow into me with a breath taken. Looking at them I see the wilderness in my feral. The fire in my alpha. The dark fading to a lighter color. Accepting his pain, his lost.

Extending my hand out I welcome them toward me. Vin comes in low toward me. Chris follows. Both stopping not a foot from me. They lean forward. I welcome them. Vin taking the left side of my neck while Chris takes the right. Both inhaling my sent. Permeating their sense of smell with my scent. Then there is taste. They begin to lick my skin. Gently they lower me to lay on the furs that Buck had laid out for us to commence our union on. Buck remains outside the circle of fire while we join. He will have a moment later. But for now it is to my alpha and my feral.

Vin licks and nips at my neck. His hands traveling over my body. His right hand cupping my left breast while his other travels my dips and valleys. Chris is gaining more fire as his hands roam my body as well. Cupping and dipping into my moist depths. Arching into the touch. It has been so long since another has touched down there. Chris purrs heavy in my ear before sucking on it. Oh gods.

Vin lips taste down my body. Our eyes make contact. Asking permission. Chris growls. Vin growls back.

"Chris, I am first to Vin." His dark flaming eyes look into mine. "But you will be my alpha." His lips descend upon mine. While Vin begins to administer his lips to my other set. Arching into him. His mouth so warm. Sentinels learning the taste of their guide. Closing my eyes I concentrate on the threads singing around me. The one so alone in the desert of the night. The other one glowing in fire's light. Flames dimming down around the string I need to entwine with. Uh, Jesus. Vin's mouth is distracting. His fingers learning the feel of me on the outside as well as the inside.

The flames hot I reach out but the cord is still too hot to touch. Still maintaining it's distance. Giving him time to cool down. So I move away to reach for the lone strand in the desert. Coming closer I can feel it try to shy away from me. Feel that it is so alone. Scared to have hope. But I had brought hope back to the lone unknowing feral. It's so cold in the desert at night. The thread turns into a snarling Puma. Moving closer I can feel myself morph into my animal spirit, clouded leopard. Since I'm such a rarity, why not my animal spirit. Moving closer he bears his teeth at me. Frightened at my power or frightened at what he might do. Moving in unafraid. Moving he eyes me. Moving in I lay down and roll over for him. Leaving myself open for him. He pounces over to climb on top of me. I wrap myself around him. Feel his sentinel cord stringing with mine. Arching my back as he enters me claiming his guide. He moves slowly to relish in my heat. His first time ever with a woman. And it will only ever be me. His member is so long reaching into me. He stops to gain himself. Looking into his eyes I can see him trying to hold back to enjoy his claim. But there is another part of this claiming. Vin a feral has to learn to submit to our alpha.

Chris moves back to watch Vin claim me. His eyes glaze over. Looking us over. Chris slowly makes his way behind Vin. Vin slows down his rhythm keeping an eye on the alpha. He knows what is to happen. But it doesn't mean he has to like it. For he is a wild man. My hands reach his face. His eyes smolder into mine. Keeping a firm grip on Vin's thread I move to the fire. It has died down considerably.

Watching our animal spirits move together through the flames. Dying out around us. There a melanistic jaguar, a black spotted genus, prowls. Moving first I lay down before my alpha. So does Vin following my lead but staying as close to me as possible. Reaching out I grab the thread. Vin stiffens, pausing in his thrusting into me. Weaving the thread between us. It burns still. But Vin's desert cooled thread helps relieve some of the heat.

Vin bites down on the left side of my throat. Securing his place with me as Chris secures his place as alpha. I can feel Vin squirm. The memories we are sharing. His past and only experience with sex the revolting use of his body by unholy carnal men. Opening my eyes I watch Chris as he licks and learns the feral. Learning his pack. Then he moves. Pushing Vin forward and into me. A wet woman's dream.

Staring up I enjoy as Vin thrust into me powered by the thrusting of Chris into him. Watching our threads bind us as one. The pressure building. All of us aflame. Vin moves and I can fell him growling getting close to completion. Chris growling now too. Even I am, mewing. Then a bright flash crosses my vision. Vin bends down biting me hard on my neck. Chris bites down hard on Vin. Claiming his pack.

Down with round one Vin moves out of me. Chris moves out of him.

Vin moves to my neck to lick at his claim mark on my neck. Licking the blood away. I can feel his heart beat each time he licks. Chris is nuzzling between my legs. Licking at Vin and mine union of juices. Watching him taste and learn us in sexual needs.

Locking eyes on me he enters. I arch. What Vin has in length Chris makes up for in girth. His dick touching everywhere inside me. His hands roaming. Feeling our binds. Learning that his strongest sense is touch. Each sentinel has powerful senses. But there is always one that outnumbers the rest. Touch is Chris' main sense while Vin's is eyesight. Vin moves down my body. His eyes watching as Chris takes me. Watching Chris move his hips with purpose. Moving slowly in and out of me. His hands taking in my trembling form. Then there is a growl.

Looking up I watch as Vin makes his way to behind the alpha. Chris growls at Vin. Vin doesn't care. I can see his length is fully engorged. Ready to go. Ready to take the alpha. But Chris as alpha doesn't want to accept this. But he needs to. Wrapping my legs around him I pull him toward me. Wrapping my arms around his head making him bury his face into my neck.

"Chris we are pack. You are alpha and Vin is Beta. But we are all equal leaders. Relax." I can see Chris' memories of sex with other men and woman. His time with men he has never bottomed. As I am Vin's first and only woman. Vin will be Chris' first and only male. Chris shudders with unknown emotions as Vin makes his way around his alpha. Vin has never been on this end of things. But knows how it should be done and he would want it done to him.

Chris growls into my throat. Biting from my neck down my collarbone. I can feel Vin shift behind Chris. Feel him getting ready to enter the alpha.

"Chris we are one." Chris bites down hard as Vin enters. Both of us urging through our link for him to relax. He does and then they are moving. The heat between us building. The thrusting becoming more erratic. Chris won't last much longer. All out need building. Our union careening flooding out around us, through us. Chris bites down as I feel him release into me. Vin follows. Our warmth radiating. Wonder if the town felt that? Chris nips at my neck tasting the bite and blood he has drawn. Vin is beside me. He second highest rated sense is smell. His fingers gliding across my skin. He nuzzles my neck and my body. Chris purrs. Hell we are all purring.

I know them now. Now their memories, good and bad. Know their dreams. Even as they change from revenge to contentment in having a pack again. From being alone to finally having a home. From fear of dying alone to knowing I will not die if they have anything to say.

They both travel down my body. Silent communication between the two. Since we are connected but this. Both between my legs lapping at the juices of are union. The sensations added with their purring driving me crazy. Purring as if drinking ambrosia. The link humming with greedy intent. This is what being a guide is like, fully linking. The lust, love, want all there. I never knew. Never knew it could be like this.

I forget when we finally collapse. Vin took me several more times as did Chris. I also got a show of watching both men take turns on one another. Then it was my turn to taste them. We would all be feeling the bonding in the morning. But I believe I would feel it most. Both sentinels had claimed a side of my body. For Vin and nipped, suck, bite on the left. While Chris had marked down my right. Vin may be more feral but Chris is a bitter. I will have to be wearing long sleeves for a while now.

And even after that.

**Brand new day pt 2 **

The fires had died down in the night. A fur had been thrown over us. Sitting up between the two bodies that scoot closer to me. Toward the empty spot I was leaving. Looking around I spot Buck making breakfast.

"Morning guide, honored in your calling." A formal greeting if I ever did hear one. All guides are honored in their calling. For it is a special gift to have such talents. And to help a sentinel be all that he can be.

"Good morning sentinel." I stretch but pain twinges through me. All muscles used beyond recognition. The link still vibrant with life. Both of my sentinels are up and ready to defend. Sending calming vibes they look to me. Then I am again cocooned in sentinel. "Easy gentlemen. I am just sore and worn out." Vin nuzzles his face into my hair. Chris grabs a hold of me bringing me into him. Our lips clashing. I can feel the want growing again. Damn. Pushing him off he glares hooded eyes at me. "Chris we had a full night of this. I want to and preferable a bath before we depart back to town."

"What's so important back in town?" Chris asks huskily.

"We have to discover the rest of our pack. And I want us to teach those sentinels a lesson. I fear they will not act on just means. " They wanted, needed a guide. And there are heinous and illegal, legal ways to attain a guide. Fear for the guide that will become theirs. Or one who is yet to be discovered.

Getting up the furs fall. The wind blows around me. My skin tickled by the winds kisses. Welcomed into the world of emotions and elements. Mother earth had already given us approval. Approval to feel the earth strong, vibrant, radiate through me. Moving over I sit by the fire. More furs our laying there. Buck is doing a good job as gamma.

"Thank you Buck." Buck smiles at me. Serving me up a plate. Before I can reach for it Vin grabs it. We all stare at him. But then he has the spoon out for me to eat. I smile at an ancient tradition. But understandable in a wild sentinel. Always on the verge of starvation. Never knowing where the next meal is coming from. I take the mouthful. Smiling at one another. He sits beside me. Chris sits near me too. But he also takes up sentry. Can feel him spreading out his feelers.

"There is a stream over that way. We'll head there after we eat." I nod as I am served another spoonful. I lean in nuzzling at his neck. Nipping back at the marks I placed upon him, equally claimed. He whimpers at my affection.

"I need to bathe." Getting up I wrap the fur around me. Vin instantly stands in all his glory. Moving next to him I wrap the fur around both of us. We begin to move.

"We're you going?" Chris barks at us. Worry radiates. Newly found and joined. Concern we would just walk away.

"Bath." We make our way to the stream. Flinging the fur off we make our way in. swimming out I take the rays in. Splashing out to the middle. The water washes all. Emotions is water. Trickling over, around, through me. Vin swims over to me. He wraps his arms around me. His emotions bashing against me. Content, peace, lust. Damn.

We move to a shallower spot. We have some fun in the water before more splashing is heard. Knowing we had radiated our joining and Chris feeling it as well. Coming in he claims me as well while Vin helps hold me. Damn.

Buck has laid out furs by the stream. Coming out of the water after being used again I lay down. Chris smiles at me as he passes to get lunch going. Buck takes me in.

"Thank you." I look at him.

"For what?" Questioning him. He nods toward my sentinels.

"For making us pack again. Chris…" so much emotion and story there. Past is past. And I have seen the cruelty of Chris nightmares.

"I know about them Buck." He nods understanding that as a guide I will know my sentinels past. Even if I don't wish it. Buck smiles at the huge grins that Vin keeps shooting toward his guide. Smiling back to watch him blush. Buck laughs. Then he looks over at me.

"Boy acts like he never had a girl before." Looking at him I tilt my head.

"He hasn't." Chris comes out from the cabin where he has been cooking up lunch. For we had slept the morning way. Well mostly tried to sleep. Amongst other things.

"He okay?" we turn to see Vin diving under the water.

"He's fine. You should join him."

"What about you?" he takes in my nakedness. Hell we're all naked. Buck though is the only one who has his pants on. Feeling my sentinel search me. Vibrating warmth back. He glows at the renewed sensation. Our holes filling up. And I was about to fill it up some more.

"I have to have a shared moment with our gamma." He smiles. Nodding to Buck. Trusting him. He makes his way to the water.

"Eliza I respect you and all but I ain't gonna have you." He grins.

"And you won't until we say so. I merely want to establish a baseline link with you. You are pack." He grins at that. I know he loves the sound of it and also what it represents. Moving in, I let the furs drop. I run my hands through his hair. He closes his eye to my administration. He moves closer to me. His hands find my waist. Moving forward I take his lips with mine. Melding his light with ours. A beautiful quilt we are making. Then there is something on the horizon. Something to finish the edging around the gamma's threads. He opens his eyes to look at me. Putting his head to my throat he breathes deeply. "I am your alpha guide. Yours to seek. But there is one for you alone. And then our pack will grow with there addition and our own. " Buck moves back at this. Eye wide.

"Are you pregnant?"

"I am unsure." We did have a lot of fun last night without protection. And don't I deserve a little happiness. "We will have to wait and see."'

"And then what?" Buck hands run over my belly. Gamma's main role to protect the guide. Administer his being for the guide. Be always there for the guide. Even this.

"We grow."

**Brand new day pt 2**

Author Note:

SUPERNATURAL FAN. Can ya tell?

www(.)susans-stories(.)co(.)uk(/)

Magnificent Seven Crossover AU

I like to thank for her stories are a great inspiration for my piece of work here. I constantly am rereading her works to get a feel for the feral alpha guide bond. Her stories are amazing. You should check them out.


End file.
